<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hardcore by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513719">Hardcore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tmnt rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hardcore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo was in heat. There was no getting out of this, he knew it. The worst part was, it was his birthday. His birthday just had to fall on Turtle mating season. The blue masked mutant was curled up into his shell, sort of crawling around in angst, trying to keep his feelings hidden. He emerged from his shell, bending his back and biting his lip.<br/>×××<br/>Megan just finished at her tattoo shop. Bebop had requested she do a tattoo that said "My Man" on his bicep. She finished just seconds ago. Little did the woman know, but she was going to pay a visit to Mikey, seeing as the two were friends.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai was in her apartment taking a shower washing her body letting the water cascade down her skin.<br/>Mikey who was also on his mating season was gonna get a surprise visit from Megan. He always loved her and he wanted her to be his mate.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo covered his face. He had to see her. But she would never forgive him. No. Yes. No. Yes. YES! He sped out of the lair, frantically searching for her scent. He had to find her. He finally found her. In the shower. He slowly opened the window, creeping in. He would wait for her to come out, and maybe catch a glimpse of her.<br/>Megan wandered downwards into the sewer. She watched as Leo ran past her. Wow, what was up with him? She walked onwards, finally coming to the entrance. She opened up the lair, calling out, "BRO IM HERE!"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai then washed her hair then got out drying herself off and turned to see Leo and she screamed.<br/>Mikey was playing video games in his room and heard the sound of his future mate walk into the lair.<br/>"Hey babe you're here!" he churred to her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo screamed as well. He covered his eyes, but he caught a nice glimpse of her. He turned around. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you!" He whimpered, though he was lying to her face. He looked away, his hands still over his eyes.<br/>Megan waved as she walked in. "Yep, im here. What's up? I came to see what you were up to, we haven't talked in a while man" she said, putting her hands on her hips.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai blushed profusely. She covered herself up with a towel.<br/>"I know you're on your mating season Leo and you can forget it. I'm not mating with you."<br/>"I know right babe? How've you been? It's been like ages since we last seen each other!" Mikey said to her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "You caught me...." he frowned. "But I just.. really need you." He told her, walking himself closer to her. He was definitely pretty horny. He leaned down to her height, "C'mon... I'll be gentle" he gave a soft and charming smile.<br/>Megan had noticed Mikey kept calling her babe. "Nothing much. Uh, why are you calling me babe?" She asked, "not that I have a problem with it"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai still blushed looking up at him. She shook her head no.<br/>"No Leo. Now if you'll excuse me I wanna get dressed," she said walking past him into her room.<br/>"Uh are you ok dudette? I always call you babe. Don't you remember?" Mikey asked her with a confused look on his face.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo yelled at her, "No!" He shouted, caging her between his arms. "I've tried reasoning with you and you wouldn't listen! Now you're going to have it worse. I'm going to use force, now" he growled at her and forced her towel off of her<br/>Megan shook her head, "Whatever man. What are you playing?" She asked, sitting in his lap like of was no problem. He was a bit taller, so she fit perfectly<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai now got scared as she was now completely at his mercy. She started to shake in fear and she started to cry.<br/>"I'm playing Super Smash Bros," Mikey said as he was concentrating on his game but suddenly felt himself get hard getting an erection under his plate.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo chuckled, "Don't cry kitty~ " he gently licked the tears off her cheek. "It'll be over soon" he told her, putting a hand on her breast, massaging it in a very ungentlemanly manner. "You need a punishment..." he told her and licked her nipple<br/>Megan noticed a small bulge under her butt. She didn't pay any attention. "Can I play?" She grabbed a remote, turning it on.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai refused to moan or make any sound for him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction and she wouldn't break. She tried pushing him off of her.<br/>"Leave me alone Leo please!" she said running into her closet locking her door.<br/>Mikey nodded as he handed her another controller and pretty soon they were playing the game side by side and he laughed enjoying his time with her but then started to moan at his arousal.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo held his hand on the door handle as she locked it. She didn't really lock it. He threw open the door, "if you would just stop running it would be better for you." He cornered her into the closet, his chest against hers. "No more running..." he pressed a finger to her lips.<br/>Megan looked at him oddly, Mikey, stop trying to pretend you're not a virgin you little ass" she nudged him with her shoulder and laughed, paying no real attention to it.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai took his finger off of her mouth and started to cry again shaking in fear.<br/>"Leo please stop I'm begging you! I don't want this! If you rape me I'm never gonna speak to you again!"<br/>Mikdy growled and couldn't take it anymore. He threw her onto his bed pinning her down beneath him and started making hickies on her neck.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo stopped for a second. It All came back. Rape? Never speaking to him again? He frowned. "I... um.. I really need this. I'm sorry. If I don't, I might suffer. I can't hold it back, so I figured I might as well do it now to get it over with." He stuttered, holding himself back. "Please."<br/>Megan gently moaned. "O-Oh I didn't know we were like this now..." she muttered. Then it hit her. Mating season. She started breathing heavily. She couldn't stop him anyways, so she might as well go with it.<br/>;; am i doing okay?<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Yeah XD<br/>Ai shoved him off of her and ran out of her closet and tried to reach her front door to get help.<br/>Mikey then went down nipping and sucking on her shoulders and bit her neck marking her as his mate.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo couldn't let her get away. He tackled her before she could get put of the door and spread her legs forcefully. He growled, "just because I care, you're getting it softer." He growled, shoving his member inside of her, the erection pressing against her walls<br/>Megan squealed as she was bit. "Mhmm..." she moaned. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her body, <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Uh can he force himself on her?<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>who?<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Leo<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>oh, yeah, I'll rewrite it sorry. <br/>I thought you made her keep running away because you didn't want it.<br/>sorry about the confusion, also can I get a follow back?<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>No my oc doesn't want it but I want Leo to force himself on her and I wasn't confused. And sure<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>there, look at it now, I edited it <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks trying to get him out of her.<br/>"Leo it hurts!"<br/>Mikey took her clothes off biting and sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo forced her down with his hand, covering her mouth. He rubbed her clit with his other hand and began to thrust in and out of her. His body moved slowly at first, but began to get faster within his thrusting.<br/>Megan blushed softly as she held his head against her breasts. She bit her lip and untied his mask slowly. "Mind if I take this off?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai continued to cry as she muffled a moan through his hand arching her back.<br/>Mikey nodded as he switched nipples giving the other one the same attention.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo thrusted harder, beginning to reach ecstasy as he moaned lightly. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. His hormones and his body wouldn't let him. She was his. She was HIS mate, nobody else's. He licked his lips and kissed her neck, licking around it.<br/>Megan threw his mask off the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her face buried into his neck as she began to get wet. She was pleased by this, she actually kind of liked it.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai took his hand off of her mouth and mewled gripping his shoulders.<br/>Mikey traveled lower nipping and sucking on her stomach and abdomen leaving love bites.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo bit her neck harder, happy that she was finally being submissive to him. He thrusted his body against her, slowing down when he found himself panting of exhaustion.<br/>Megan moaned softly. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted his lips against hers, to feel his body against hers. "Mhmmm" she tried to pull him up.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai whimpered in pain and in pleasure as she reached her peak orgasming all around him.<br/>Mikey sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb then fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo panted, leaning against her in exhaustion. He laid a kiss on her lips, to show that he really did care. He really did love her, but she needed to know he didn't only want sex. He rubbed her shoulder softly, smiling into their kiss.<br/>Megan moaned, putting her hands behind her head and arching her back in pleasure, biting her lips against each other <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai started to cry again not kissing him back. She got Leo out of her before he came inside her. She slapped his cheek really hard.<br/>Mikey rubbed along her inner walls then scissored her massaging her g spot.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo frowned when he was slapped, "ow..." he muttered. He looked down, his one cheek being bright red from her slap. His liquids splayed about near her areas.<br/>Megan twisted and turned, "Just get to the point already." She moaned, wanting him inside of her now.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"I told you if you raped me I'm never speaking to you again! Now leave!" Ai sobbed.<br/>Mikey nodded and rammed into her really fast growling at how tight she felt.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo shook his head, "I won't leave until you promise not to tell anyone. Especially my brothers." He told her. "You have to promise" he told her. She wasn't going to get away with telling people.<br/>Megan moaned louder, holding onto his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin as she felt the painful pleasure of his sex.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai shook her head no.<br/>"You can bet I'm gonna tell people and you can't stop me!"<br/>Mikey slammed into her harder and deeper increasing his pace.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo growled, "We could have been over with this Ai! Just don't tell anyone! Otherwise, I will make you pay as my sex mate" he growled at her, his hand around her throat, threatening to squeeze.<br/>Megan's body moved with his, her moaning getting softer as she started to get used to it. She let loose on her tight grip, coming<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai shook her head no glaring up at him.<br/>"I will tell everyone I see fit!"<br/>Mikey hit her g spot then released his seed inside her cumming into her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo growled, "YOU WONT SEE ANYONE IF YOU DONT PROMISE YOU BITCH!" He yelled, raising his hand to slap her.<br/>Megan let out one last loud moan, her fluids pouring out of her as she felt exhausted<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"I WILL NEVER PROMISE! FUCK YOU YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Ai spat at him.<br/>Mikey pulled out panting as he nuzzled her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo wiped the spit from his face, "FINE!" He yelled, throwing her across the room in anger, but finding himself snapping out of it when he saw her hurt. "What have I done..."<br/>Megan held him against her and she put her face into his neck, curling up at his side.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai was now unconscious with a busted hip and she had bruise marks around her throat.<br/>Mikey churred kissing her all over her face then cuddled against her falling asleep.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo needed help. He couldn't call Donnie, he would probably rape her. Splinter would only make it worse. April was probably asleep. And he couldn't call the ambulance or police because he was the criminal. He bit his lip and ran up to her limp body. "Wake up.."<br/>Megan woke up, covered by a blanket and naked, Mikey at her side. She couldn't tell If he was asleep or just faking. She remembered everything from last night, so he was probably tired.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai was knocked out big time and she wouldn't wake up.<br/>Mikey snored softly in his sleep wanting her warmth.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>take her. That's all Leo thought. He slung her over his shoulder, grabbing her clothes while he was at it and took her back to the lair. He laid her down on his bed and stared, taking her pulse. She was okay, but he couldn't wake her up. So he waited.<br/>Megan cuddled closer, her warm body against his. She managed she slip her underwear back on and a shirt, but she wanted to lay a bit longer.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai pretty soon woke up and screamed in pain from certain areas on her body. She glared up at Leo.<br/>"I fuckin hate you!!!"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo covered his face as if to hide. He bit his lip, "I know... hate me all you want. I would too..." he explained. He hated dealing with things like this, so dramatic.<br/>Finally, Megan fully woke up. Her eyes opened and she gently shoved Mikey, "hey ~ wake up sleepyhead!" She giggles<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai moaned in pain.<br/>"I need to go see Donnie or someone! I'm hurting!"<br/>Mikey was still sleeping peacefully.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo nodded frantically and walked away. He quickly awoke Donnie, explaining what happened. Quite frankly, he'd done the same with April last night, so he understood. Donnie walked in, leaving Leo outside. "Everything alright?"<br/>Megan sighed and tapped his face. She shook him. "Hey! Wake up! If you do, I can go get us pizza burritos!"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"No Donnie! My hip is broken and I'm sore down there and I have bruises in certain places!" Ai cried.<br/>"Just five more minutes," Mikey mumbled snuggling against his pillow.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Donnie nodded, "alright. Calm down a bit. I can check it out, but I can't do it if you keep whining." He explained, looking through the first aid kit he brought.<br/>Megan chuckled, "good enough, I'll be back in ten" he kissed his cheek and went away<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai nodded and stopped crying. She looked up at Donnie and winced in pain.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Donnie examined her neck. "Well, your wind pipe is only twisted. Otherwise, its just bruises from pressure. They'll go away In no time. As for your throat, just drink a lot of water. Your legs are okay, just bruises, but as for your... um... vaginal area.. its just your first time. No damage, and no signs of pregnancy."<br/>Megan came back with four pizza burritos. She knew Mikey liked them. "BRO ARE YOU UP OR DEAD?!" she yelled as she opened the door<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai nodded.<br/>"But what about my busted hip? Leo threw me across the room after he raped me."<br/>Mikey was already up playing some more video games drinking dome water.<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Donnie turned her figure to look at her hip. "Well... its bruised pretty bad. Its not broken, but the edge is busted pretty good. You might not want to walk for maybe a month." He explained.<br/>Megan nudged Mikey with her foot. "Here, I got these for you." She set the bag down at his side. "I think I have to go, man. I don't have to work today so I can visit you later. Unless you want me to stay"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai nodded looking very depressed and sad.<br/>"Can I have Raph in here? Where am I supposed to stay for a month?"<br/>Mikey turned to look at her kissing her lips passionately.<br/>"I want you to stay baby. Please?"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Donnie bit his lip, "Raph is still... uh... out." He explained. He pushed up his glasses, "But you can stay here, if you want. We can restrain Leo from you if you need us to. We need you safe, and you don't need to be afraid of him. His mating season is over for tonight." He muttered the last part.<br/>Megan sighed, "Yeah. But I don't know what we'll do the whole time." She said, kissing him back.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai shook her head no.<br/>"No Donnie his mating season is not over. It's not over until 2 months from now! Just bring Leo in here please?"<br/>Mikey sighed then looked at her as he started eating the pizza burritos.<br/>"If you wanna go you don't have to stay."<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Donnie jumped, "okay okay, I'll go get him." He walked out of the room. "She wants you." He told Leo. "No she doesn't." Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm not lying!" Donnie snapped. "Fine, I'll go back in there." He growled and nudged him on his way in. Leo stepped up to her. "Um...yeah?"<br/>Megan shook her head, "Nah I think I'll stay. Its not like I have anything to do." She shrugged and sat at his side. "I don't really want to leave anyways, its hot up there." <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai growled and glared up at him.<br/>"I'm not gonna be your sex mate Leo and I am telling Splinter and Raph what you did."<br/>Mikey then purred to her and got on top of her churring nuzzling her neck.<br/>"Wanna make some more love baby?" he asked her huskily.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo growled, "They aren't going to care, they all did it too! EVEN SPLINTER HAS A MATING SEASON! I just chose you to be mine, so it'll be one way or the other." He told her. "And you can just deal with it"<br/>Megan chuckled, "I don't think I have an opinion on this, hm? But sure~" she purred, nuzzling him<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai looked away from him.<br/>"I'm not yours Leo and you're not gonna rape me anymore and no I'm not gonna just deal with it!" she shouted at him.<br/>Mikey shook his head no as he got on top of her kissing her lips passionately.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo shook his head. "Its not rape, Ai, how many times to I have to tell you? Its love." He explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. He needed her again. He wanted it so bad, he had to have her.<br/>Megan pressed her lips to his again. She let go softly, "How about I take top this time?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai started to cry again.<br/>"Yes it is rape! You're forcing yourself on me and I don't want it that's called rape! Just leave me alone Leo. Go find some slut."<br/>Mikey chirped and nodded as he gripped her hips nipping her ear then sucked on her earlobe.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo shook his head, "I don't want some slut! I want you! You're perfect to me, and I need you. nobody else but you!" He told her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, though he had mischevuous other ideas.<br/>Megan rolled him over so that she was on top of him. She left a kiss on his lips and began to take off her shirt.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai was wincing in pain prying him off of her.<br/>"I don't want you Leo. I hate you. Now go."<br/>Mikey churred and deepened the kiss sucking and biting on her bottom lip rubbing her hips.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo tilted his head. "Hate me? You have no idea what hate is" he smirked. When he pulled away from her, he had secretly tied up her arms to the bed. Her legs were also held down by the restrains. "Get ready. This is going to be a bumpy ride"<br/>Megan unipped her bra, leaving her in only pants and underwear now. She rubbed his shoulders. "Are you that horny already?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"Yes I do know what hate is!" Ai shouted struggling against the rope.<br/>"Leo please let me go! I'm in pain and sore! Please don't do this!"<br/>Mikey nodded as his erection rubbed against her pants and he wanted the rest of her clothes off.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo shook his head, "no can do." He grinned and laid over her, kissing her neck and rubbing her breast gently. His fingers wrapped around her boobs, massaging them and pressing her nipples<br/>Megan took off her pants, leaving her in only underwear. Lacey, pink underwear. She kissed his neck, leaving little hickeys<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>It's ok<br/>Ai started to moan and mewl arching her back her body aching in pain and in pleasure.<br/>Mikey churred and growled slipping his fingers underneath her underwear groping her butt cheeks.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo smiled at her moans and leaned down to between her legs. He slipped his tongue into her area, licking around her clit, rubbing her hips gently. She was so sweet, just as he imagined.<br/>Megan grinned, "Just wait." She said. She leaned down, taking out his dick and running her tongue up it, licking and sucking softly.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai moaned and whimpered shivering in delight.<br/>"Ahh Leo!"<br/>Mikey growled and churred shivering in pleasure.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo pumped his tongue in and out of her, loving her every moan. He took out his tongue, rubbing his fingers against her.<br/>Megan took her mouth off of his member and sat up. She sat on his member, moaning gently and shivering.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai groaned and moaned arching her back.<br/>Mikey moaned and loved being inside of her her walls clenching his member.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo pressed his fingers into her, pumping them in harshly, but not too hard. He didn't want to break her, after all. He licked up her stomach, still running his fingers into her.<br/>Megan bounced on his member, moaning as she held onto his shoulders, her body getting sweaty.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai moaned in pain as she was still sore down there.<br/>Mikey gripped her hips grinding and thrusting up into her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo went a bit softer, realizing she was probably still hurt. He took his member out and his fingers away from her wet areas. He rubbed his member against her entrance.<br/>Megan moaned, throwing her head back and bouncing harder, loving this feeling of him inside her.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai whimpered in pleasure but still continued to struggle.<br/>Mikey rammed into her growling hitting her core reaching for more by groping her boobs.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo pressed his member against her entrance, finally going into her. His member fell inside of her walls,moving in and out slowly and softly, still being caucious.<br/>Megan moaned as her breasts were gripped and she bounced slower, enjoying every movement<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai cried as she felt pain and not pleasure. Tears poured down her cheeks.<br/>"Leo please don't get me pregnant!"<br/>Mikey hit it again cumming inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.<br/>He does though XD<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo paid no attention to her words, thrusting harder, cumming inside of her, splitting her core and going everywhere, pouring out of her. He pulled himself out of her, panting loudly.<br/>Megan moaned, panting loudly and falling to his side, curling up next to him, "wow" she kisses his cheek.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai panted still struggling against the bonds.<br/>"Untie me right now!"<br/>Mikey cuddled against her rubbing her stomach.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving her there. He was going to lock down the whole lair so nobody could get out. He walked back into the room, "Where would you go?"<br/>Megan sat up, "what now?" She asked, glancing up at him.<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"Home back to my house," Ai growled at him.<br/>Mikey started playing video games again.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo chuckled, "I'd like to see you try" he laughed and unitied her legs. Not her arms, however. His hands lay on his hips, "but you can't walk"<br/>Megan put her clothes back on, laying on the floor next to him. "Hey Mike....?<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed.<br/>"I can't walk anyway so just untie my arms please? I'll stay here and you can do what you want to me," she said brokenly.<br/>Mikey looked at her stroking her cheek.<br/>"Yeah baby what is it?"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo looked pleased, "alright " he untied her arms and watched her. His eyes were different than usual, bright and happy. Now they were dark and scary. He was silent, just watching her.<br/>Megan frowned, "Does it ever hurt you to know that you're... like... a monster?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai gazed up at him.<br/>"What happened to you Leo? You don't even love me. You just want me for my body."<br/>Mikey shook his head no.<br/>"No because I'm not like a monster. That's what people make me out to be but I'm not that."<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo stood there awkwardly. "I don't... I don't know." He muttered. "I love you and your body, its just I lean to the side a bit more sometimes." He explained.<br/>Megan just sat there, "I know... but... doesn't it make you sad that people stereotype you like that? A monster? A freak?"<br/>;; wHEEZE <br/>;; MAKE MIKE CRYYYYY<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"I don't understand. What do you mean? And Leo you scare me now after what you did to me. I bet you're not even sorry for hurting me."<br/>Mikey started to cry tears pouring down his cheeks.<br/>"Well when you put it that way yes I hate that and it hurts me deep inside!"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo growled, "You wouldn't understand..." he told her, "I am sorry, I just can't help my instincts." He said, gritting his teeth. "I'm fighting it right now, even."<br/>Megan frowned, "man, I didn't mean it like that." She hugged him, "I just wanted you to know something that might make you really happy"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"How? You just raped me again. Don't tell me you wanna mate with me again?" Ai asked him.<br/>Mikey hugged her back wiping his tears away as he looked into her eyes.<br/>"What'll make me really happy?"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo blushed, "I don't know, my mind hasnt taken any attention to it. I don't want to but my instincts decide" he explained to her. He looked away, "um, here's your clothes", he handed them to her. He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.<br/>"Here" she passed him a small vile. "I talked to April and her dad. It'll make her human for exactly one day. It won't taste good, I couldn't get pizza flavored" she laughed.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai got dressed and was starving but couldn't get up. She sighed.<br/>"Leo help me."<br/>Mikey threw it across his room shaking his head no.<br/>"I don't need that baby. I am happy with the way I am."<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>leo nodded and put her arm around his shoulder, helping her to stand. "What do you need?" He asked, leaning down to her height so that he could help her better.<br/>Megan crossed her arms, "Man, I was like seriously waiting to see what you look like as a human."<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed.<br/>"First I need you to get me off my feet and pick me up like a bride and second I need food."<br/>Mikey sighed.<br/>"I don't need or wanna be human baby. I like who I am and I'm proud of who I am."<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo nodded and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the kitchen and setting her down on the counter. "We mostly have Asian food and pizza. I think there's half a sub in the fridge"<br/>Megan nodded. "Hmm... what about if I do this?" She teased, going to touch the ooze that had spluttered on the walls. "What would I turn into?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"I'll have the sub. Leo do you really love me? And just to let you know I'm pregnant," Ai muttered.<br/>Mikey tried to stop her.<br/>"No baby please don't do that! You're gorgeous just the way you are!"<br/>Leo handed her the sub. It was Italian. He paused, "Of course I love you." He told her. "And that's amazing, I want you to have my children and I want you to be their mother." He smiled.<br/>Megan laughed, "ooh, I'm gonna touch it." She teased. When he yelled, she jumped, actually falling into it. "fuck"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai blushed looking up at him.<br/>"I still hate you Leo but not as much. I really don't want kids right now Leo. I'm too young. I still have to go to school!"<br/>Mikey helped her up and watched as she got mutated into something else for a day. He blushed looking at her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo blushed and nodded. "I understand. You could get an abortion... if you don't want a human doctor, I'm sure Donnie could do it." He explained. He looked down, pulling a chair up and sitting down.<br/>A shark. That's what Megan turned into. She looked down at her grey fingers, "I'm a freak..." she muttered<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed.<br/>"I don't believe in killing innocent life Leo. I'll keep them. Do you plan on being with me for the rest of your life?"<br/>Mikey blushed beet red and tackled her to the ground kissing her all over.<br/>"You're beautiful baby!"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo nodded, "Yes, I do. I really do want to be with you for the rest of our lives" he told her, looking happy. "What about you? Do you want to spend the rest of life with me?"<br/>Megan stared up at him, "Beautiful?" She blinked. Her tail moved back and forth and she smiled, her teeth pearly and sharp, many rows of them. "Thanks!"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai didn't know yet. She couldn't answer him. She looked away from him as she started eating her sub.<br/>Mikey smiled and nodded kissing her lips passionately.<br/>"Don't you need to be in the water baby?"<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo looked down, "I understand if you don't want me to be with you." He scratched the back of His head. He looked away from her and down at his feet in awkwardness.<br/>Megan shrugged, "I don't think so, but I don't feel like I need to be in water" <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed looking up at him hugging him tightly to her.<br/>"Leo I'll stay with you for now."<br/>Mikey pinned her down on the floor and grinded against her growling.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo smiled and hugged her back, "I'll take care of you. I'll really try, I promise" he told her, hugging her tightly.<br/>Megan sighed, "Mikey... you want this now? I thought we just finished?" She said, bearing her teeth at him<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai pretty soon finished her sandwich giggling.<br/>"Leo if I'm gonna stay here I need my clothes and my stuff."<br/>Mikey nodded and shoved himself into her gripping her hips thrusting into her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo nodded, "I can take you with me and we can go get your stuff" he told her, smiling at her as he let go if their hug<br/>Megan, on instinct, bit Mikey's shoulder, her teeth sinking deeply into his skin and pulling blood<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai nodded and lifted her arms waiting to be carried.<br/>Mikey growled in pain and in pleasure as he rammed into her faster and harder.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Can Leo start calling her pet names?<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>;; yeah<br/>Leo picked her up, putting her on his shoulder and holding her up, "Are you ready, babe?" He asked, "or you wanna switch positions?"<br/>Megan only bit him harder, her teeth sinking deeper, though she moaned softly.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai blushed at the pet name.<br/>"No this is fine Leo. Let's go!"<br/>Mikey now growled in pain and he gripped her hips bucking into her.<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo smiled and jumped out of the sewer, ending up in an alley. He jumped across rooftops, going for a few miles, but stopping at her home, jumping through the window.<br/>Megan let go, blood pouring out of her mouth as she had the taste of meat now, her carnivorous attitude kicking in.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai snuggled against him and she looked around her room.<br/>Mikey howled in pain as blood poured from his open wound.<br/>"What the hell was that for?!" he asked pulling out of her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo looked around. "Alright, tell me what you want and I'll put it in the bag." He said, grabbing a suitcase from the corner.<br/>Megan stared at him, "For your blood" she smiled. "I can't help it... you taste so good~"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"I want all of my clothes in my suitcases."<br/>Mikey sighed kissing her cheek.<br/>Raph smirked jumping through Ai's window.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Can you rp Raph?<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>yeah,what do you want me to do with him?<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Can he force himself on Ai?<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo set her down on the bed and started to get her clothes out of her dressers and into the suitcase.<br/>Raph sneaked up through the window. He jumped on her, being quiet as ever as he covered her mouth and started to play with her breasts.<br/>Megan smiled at him, kissing him and sitting up. <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Mmm!" Ai muffled a moan as she struggled.<br/>Mikey deepened the kiss biting her neck marking her again as his mate.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo didn't hear her muffled screams, busy packing up her clothes.<br/>Raph smirked and heavily breathed into her ear slipping her pants down and running his fingers though her areas.<br/>Megan gently moaned. He had a rather large bite mark, bleeding out on his shoulder. She whispered, "you're mine"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai started to cry as she muffled another moan arching her back.<br/>Mikey nodded blushing as he looked into her eyes stroking her cheek.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo glanced over, thinking Ai was being awfully quiet. He shoved Raph off her, "what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!"<br/>Raph hissed and climbed back up, punching Leo. Leo sweeped his foot under him and kicked him down<br/>Megan grinned and stood up, her dorsal fin poking out of her bra. "I'm hungry"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai was now naked and she started to cry. She saw them fighting each other.<br/>Mikey nodded and went into the kitchen getting some Asian food.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Finally, Leo knocked Raph out. He took large breaths, huffing. "Sorry about that" he muttered, throwing the other out the window and locking it.<br/>Megan followed him and jumped on his back, having a piggy back ride. "Feed meeee"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed and nodded waiting for Leo to pick her up.<br/>Mikey nodded and started feeding her.<br/>Leo zipped up her suitcase and helped her put her clothes back on. He put her on his shoulder, "Alright, let's go."<br/>Megan ate happily, sitting on his shoulder.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai nodded and held onto him tightly.<br/>Mikey continued to feed her until the food was all gone.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Your turn<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo jumped off the building, landing on his feet in an alley. He ran down a shaft and came right to a man hole<br/>Megan muzzled Mikey and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai continued to hold him tightly.<br/>Mikey nodded smiling at her nuzzling her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo came back to the lair, walking into the guest room, "this will be your place" he told her, setting her and her suitcase down.<br/>Megan looked at the Bite mark she had left on his shoulder, "does it hurt?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"B-but Leo don't you want me to share your room for when you wanna mate with me?"<br/>Mikey nodded as he winced in pain because it started to hurt again.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo shrugged, "I didn't think about that." He picked her up again and carried her to his room, laying her on the bed.<br/>Megan titled her head, "Do you need medical help?"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai blushed looking up at him.<br/>Mikey nodded. He told her to get Donnie.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Can Raph rape her?<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>yes, if Donnie does it to Megan<br/>Leo smiled down at her, "ill be right back" he kissed her forehead and walked off<br/>Raph entered the room after he was sure Leo was gone. He sneaked into the bed, his legs spread over hers as he grinned.<br/>Megan nodded and walked off, "Donnie! Its Megan! Mikey needs your help!" <br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai's eyes widened and she was about to scream to Leo for help.<br/>Sure<br/>Donnie smirked picking her up taking her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and started making hickies on her neck.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph covered her mouth with his own, kissing her. He spread her legs , taking out his member.<br/>Megan hissed, telling him to get off. She kicked him, screaming.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai moaned into the kiss trying to get him off of her.<br/>Donnie put a hand on her mouth and made hickies on her shoulders.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph pulled down her clothes a d pressed his member inside of her, marking her as his, even though Leo had called her first.<br/>Megan opened here mouth against his hand and bit down hard, her sharp teeth digging into his skin<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai moaned in pleasure arching her back.<br/>Donnie put cables around her mouth and tied her hands tail and feet to his bed as he took her clothes off sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph thrusted into her hard and fast, going as fast as he possibly could. He needed to make sure Leo didn't come back.<br/>Megan hissed, wrapping her teeth around the cable and struggling to get free, moaning<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai mewled gripping the sheets wrapping her legs around his waist.<br/>Donnie rammed himself into her thrusting really fast into her.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph thrusted harder, about to cum inside of her, but then Leo walked in. Raph pulled away from her and glanced up. Leo growled, "what the hell are you doing?!"<br/>Megan pushed the wire down with her tongue and called out, "Mikey!" She called out<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai looked up at Leo scared.<br/>"Leo he did it again!"<br/>Mikey heard her and growled getting Donnie off of her.<br/>"What the fuck Donnie? She's my mate not yours! Are you gonna help me with my wound or not?"<br/>Donnie just nodded and disinfected it putting a bandage on it.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo grabbed Raph by the shoulders and threw him out if the room, "stay the fuck out!", he yelled<br/>Megan stood there, putting her clothes back on as she felt that she couldn't trust Donnie anymore<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai started to cry.<br/>"L-Leo he marked me like how you did. I'm sorry," she sobbed.<br/>Mikey took her back to his room untying her and took the cable off of her mouth.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo hugged her, "Shh... its fine. You'll always be mine, not his.", he rubbed her back softly. "Don't worry..."<br/>Megan curled up, scared and afraid. She didn't want anymore, she was sick of it.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai stopped crying and nuzzled him. She hugged him back.<br/>Mikey pulled her onto his lap nuzzling her neck.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo sighed, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.<br/>Megan sighed and cuddled up to his chest, tired<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai shook her head no looking up at him.<br/>Mikey snuggled against her and fell asleep.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Your turn<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo smiled, "good" he hugged her close to him. "We don't need you getting hurt"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"I'm already hurt no thanks to you," Ai muttered.<br/>Leo sighed, ",well, I meant you getting hurt by someone other then me" He kissed her head.<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai yawned and fell asleep in his arms still naked.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Your turn<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo watched as she started to fall asleep. It made him tired, so he slept too<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>The next morning Ai woke up not in Leo's bed but in Raph's bed.<br/>Mikey woke up nuzzling his mate awake.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph was asleep, he had mated with Ai in her sleep to prove to Leo that she was his<br/>Megan had gone back to normal. Her eyes opened, "well good morning"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai freaked out and screamed to Leo for help.<br/>Mikey nipped her ear growling.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph smirked, "he can't help you ~" he told her, mentioning to the locked doors<br/>Megan sat up, biting his bottom lip, "calm down, big guy"<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed looking up at him shaking in fear.<br/>Mikey sucked on her earlobe.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph jumped as there was a big thud at the door. Leo was trying to get in.<br/>Megan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai looked and hoped Leo would break through. She threw up.<br/>Mikey started to churr and growl loving it.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Finally, a katana was shoved through the door lock and Leo kicked it down. He breathed heavily, "what.... did you do to her..?"<br/>Megan kissed his neck harder, biting and making small kickeys<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai cried.<br/>"He raped me in my sleep Leo! Now he got me pregnant too!"<br/>Mikey churred and growled rubbing her hips.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo looked at her, "I know... trust me, he's not going to get you pregnant. And if you are pregnant, its going to be ours" he hugged her.<br/>Megan looked up at him, stopping for a moment to watch him.<br/>1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>"No Leo you don't understand. A female can get pregnant by two guys at the same time."<br/>Mikey smirked at her nipping her boob making hickies on it.<br/>Leo started to cry, "I know! I'm just saying that to you to make you feel better" he sniffled and covered his face<br/>Megan blushes, wrapping her legs around his waist.<br/>1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai rolled her eyes and muttered a whatever.<br/>Mikey kissed her nipples making hickies around them.<br/>1 week ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Leo looked away, "I didn't want this to happen..." he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry"<br/>Megan moaned softly, kissing his forehead softly<br/>1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai sighed looking away from him and looked over at Raph.<br/>Mikey nipped and sucked on her stomach leaving hickies.<br/>1 week ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph rolled his eyes and shoved Leo, "you're a fucking wimp" he snorted.<br/>Megan shoved him down, "do it..." she moaned, urging him<br/>1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai just watched them and sighed.<br/>Mikey nodded and shoved his member into her.<br/>1 week ago Delete · Edit<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>eтerɴιтy ѕcreαм<br/>Raph continued to shove him as he laughed. Leo frowned, getting sick of it and giving him a good punch in the eye. Raph hissed, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"<br/>Megan moaned, biting his shoulder, trying to grip onto something<br/>1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Ai tried to stop them.<br/>"Stop it the both of you right now!"<br/>Mikey slammed into her faster feeling her tight walls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>